TreeClan: Book 2
by Yellowfur
Summary: It's back! Stripedtail, Yellowpelt, and Spikefur are back for more in the second installment of TreeClan, my fanfic about my own original clan. The first chapter is weak, I know. Review or Spikefur will go crazy.
1. Ennui

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

**Here officially starts TreeClan: Book 2! (music sounds) **

**Okay, the story may take a while to pick up, but it will eventually!**

**At the beginning, I went through the full extent of any names I could think of (my brother and dad gave a few as well) and made a list of other clan cats, so don't ask me to think of any more. Ever. I will do it of my own free will if I ever summon the name-thinking energy. It doesn't have ALL of the cats in the forest, but it has a bunch.**

**Chapter 1: Ennui**

**TreeClan**

Leader- Thinstar- pale tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes

Deputy- Largefoot- big, dark brown tom, Apprentice- Claypaw

Medicine Cat- Crazyeyes- brown tom with pale gray eyes, Apprentice- Frecklepaw

Warriors:

Stripedtail- young brown tabby she-cat

Yellowpelt- young yellow she-cat with blue eyes

Spikefur- young yellow tom with dark brown eyes

Puddlemist- brown she-cat with gray paws

Hawkfur- black-gray tom

Sandyfur- handsome blond tom

Tawnythorn- tan-brown tom with bright green eyes, Apprentice- Badgerpaw

Redpelt- orange she-cat with brown eyes, apprentice- Dappledpaw

Sootstep- thick-furred black tom

Rainclaw- black and tan tabby tom

Shorttail- short-legged brown tom

Galewind- dusky brown she-cat

Snowpelt- white she-cat

Darkbranch- jet black tom, Apprentice- Midnightpaw

Spottedback- tortoiseshell she-cat with orange eyes

Queens:

Sunnywing- pretty golden-brown tabby she-cat

Robinchest- brown she-cat with reddish underbelly

Goldenlash- pretty golden-colored she-cat

Apprentices:

Midnightpaw- blue-black she-cat

Frecklepaw- brown tom with orange flecks

Badgerpaw- brown she-cat

Stonepaw- light and dark brown brindle tom, blind

Dappledpaw- pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with orange eyes

Claypaw- brown tabby tom

Elders:

Mistyfur- musty-gray she-cat

Graystorm- gray tom with blue eyes, oldest tom in TreeClan

Cedarpoppy- reddish-brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Owlwing- gray-white she-cat, oldest she-cat in TreeClan

Brightflower- tortoiseshell she-cat

Bobtail- Black and brown spotted tom with a tail lost in battles

**FlowerClan**

Leader: Cricketstar- pale tabby tom

Deputy: Rednight- small red tom

Medicine cat: Silversky- light gray tom, apprentice- Cloudpaw

Warriors:

Swiftfoot- young silver tom with blue eyes

Bluecloud- dark gray tabby tom, Apprentice- Pebblepaw

Riverclaw- light gray she-cat

Roachfur- brown-tan tabby tom, Apprentice- Dirtpaw

Nightwind- black she-cat with yellow eyes, Apprentice- Wingpaw

Queens:

Yarrowclaw- long-furred tortoiseshell she-cat

Dustpelt- pale gray she-cat with bright blue eyes

Rootfoot- light brown she-cat with dark brown legs

Elders:

Greenblade- brown tabby tom with bright green eyes

Murkystream- dark gray she-cat

Yellowbranch- golden she-cat

**RockClan**

Leader: Windstar- brown tabby tom

Deputy- Sharpear- golden-furred she-cat

Medicine cat: Mousestripe- white and brown tabby tom, Apprentice- Sunheart

Warriors:

Dawntail- tortoiseshell she-cat

Snowfur- white tom with pale green eyes

Autumnpelt- ginger and brown dappled she-cat

Silkeyes- tabby tom with ice blue eyes

Silverfoot- white she-cat with gray forelegs, Apprentice- Goldenpaw

Granitepelt- speckled gray tom, Apprentice- Blackpaw

Queens:

Frosttail- white she-cat

Brownpelt- dusky brown she-cat

Elders:

Bonestorm- gray and white she-cat

Riptail- long-clawed dark brindle she-cat

Redleaf- red-ginger tom

Mudpelt- brown tom

**PondClan**

Leader: Snowstar- young, pretty white she-cat with yellow eyes

Deputy: Duskstone- ginger tabby tom

Medicine cat: Pinewing- light brown she-cat with long limbs, Apprentice- Flamepaw

Warriors:

Bushfur- thick-furred pale blond she-cat, Apprentice- Jadepaw

Grayclaw- pale gray tom, Apprentice- Rabbitpaw

Rockstorm- young light brown and dark brown tabby she-cat

Branchtail- thin dusky brown she-cat

Brackenpelt- golden tom, Apprentice- Weedpaw

Sandweb- pale ginger she-cat

Whiteshade- white tom

Queens:

Thornflank- small black she-cat

Bladestone- yellow-gold she-cat

Mossrock- pale gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Elders:

Winterpelt- white she-cat

Skytree- brindle she-cat

Webfur- pale gray tom

Birchfoot- gray tabby she-cat

Rowanheart- mottled brown she-cat

* * *

"Alright then," Largefoot looked out at the warriors. His long, dark brown fur rippled in the cold wind that went across TreeClan camp. The weather was miserable; the sky was an ugly gray and the air was cold and wet, each cat feeling as though it clung to their pelts like claws. 

"The morning patrol will consist of Tawnythorn, Badgerpaw, Redfur, Dappledpaw, and Puddlemist. The hunting group will have Stripedtail, Rainclaw, Darkbranch, Snowpelt, and Yellowpelt."

Midnightpaw looked at Largefoot, then to her mentor Darkbranch, then back to Largefoot. "Well, if Darkbranch is going, what am I supposed to do?"

Largefoot was not fazed by her cold tone. "I suggest you see what the elders need, Midnightpaw." Midnightpaw looked ready to protest, her mint green eyes flashing. But she walked over to the elders' den, murmuring something to herself.

Stripedtail walked over to Yellowpelt. Stripedtail mewed a greeting to her best friend. "Not the worst way to start the morning, hunting a bit. Don't you think?"

Yellowpelt looked at Stripedtail with her dark blue eyes. "I guess not…but it is leaf-bare. There isn't much prey around…"

"I suppose not,"

"Hello!" Spikefur put himself in their conversation. His fur was identical to his sister, Yellowpelt's; a solid bright yellow. Spikefur's deep brown eyes were brimming with mischief and energy as usual. Stripedtail thought even though Spikefur was a warrior (and never let anyone forget it), he still had a troublemaking kit-like look in his eyes. These were the eyes Stripedtail fell in love with.

Yellowpelt purred in amusement. "Stop gazing lovingly at each other. You're making me sick!" Yellowpelt flicked her tail at them playfully.

"Let's get a move on!" Snowpelt called out.

"Gotta go," Yellowpelt ran off.

"See you later," Stripedtail ran off as well, rubbing against Spikefur's flank as she went off.

* * *

"Frecklepaw, do you want to share this rabbit?" Midnightpaw looked down at Frecklepaw with her mouth full with a rabbit. 

"Yes, of course." Frecklepaw responded. He and Midnightpaw had grown closer recently, even sharing tongues from time to time.

"So how goes medicine cat training?" Midnightpaw asked, taking the first bite of the rabbit.

"Fine. Crazyeyes is a very good mentor."

"Yes, Thinstar says he's one of the best TreeClan has seen in a while. Is it because he's so young?" Midnightpaw asked thoughtfully.

"Yes, he's as good now as any other medicine cat was at a later age. But I feel I will never live to his reputation. I'm always forgetting things, and losing focus…" Frecklepaw looked down.

"Don't be silly! You'll be fine!" Midnightpaw flicked her tail on his back playfully.

Frecklepaw looked up at her. "Thanks. How's training with Darkbranch?"

"Great! He's really good, and he's teaching me all of his moves in fighting."

"Good…but I have to ask you something, Midnightpaw…" he began hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"Are you uncomfortable? Here in TreeClan?"

She looked at him with her green eyes. She appeared to be reading his face for emotions and signals before speaking, something she picked up from Darkbranch. "Yes, sometimes. I just feel a little out of place. I wasn't born in the clan or anything. I don't have siblings or parents or friends to talk to like everyone else does."

Frecklepaw looked at Midnightpaw with pity in his eyes. "For what it's worth, I think you belong. I'm glad you didn't stay a kittypet, or I never would've known you!"

Midnightpaw's eyes widened with shock at his kind words. "Frecklepaw…thank you." Midnightpaw looked down at the rabbit, which was already almost finished. "I should go. Darkbranch wanted to assess my skills tonight. Oh, and Frecklepaw…"

Frecklepaw blinked at her.

"Could you keep what I said tonight a secret? I don't want any cats bothering me." Midnightpaw looked at her paws.

"Sure. What are friends for?"

Midnightpaw's eyes looked at Frecklepaw with surprise, and happiness. "Yes, what are friends for…"

* * *

**Not my strongest chapter, I know. And I'm sorry, I know it's the introduction, but I pre-wrote a bunch of chapters, so I'll try to send in another today.**

**FYI, if you don't know what ennui is, the word "ennui" is pronounced "en-wee" and basically means boredom, monotony, etc.**

**And with that note, TreeClan is back in the game! YES, yes, oh yay!**


	2. Exiled

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. Your epidermis is showing.**

**Busy bees in the hive. The story is alive.**

**Anyways, TreeClan is going fine...I'm pre-writing some chapters...and this chapter introduces a cat that will continue to have a pretty big role throughout the story. Poor cat...he's been exiled for all the wrong reasons. Or has he? Whatever, you'll find out later what's going on with them craaaazy FlowerClan cats!**

**Chapter 2: Exiled**

The following day, Largefoot assigned Hawkfur to gather up the next patrols.

"For the morning patrol, I want Yellowpelt, Sandyfur, Darkbranch, and Midnightpaw to come with me. The hunting patrol shall have Galewind, Rainclaw, Redpelt, and Dappledpaw. Later, the afternoon patrol will have Stripedtail, Tawnythorn, Sootstep, and Shorttail." Hawkfur then stepped of off Deadtree, the dead, tall stump that lay in the middle of the camp.

Yellowpelt followed her father out of TreeClan with the others. They went through a thicket of thorny bushes left to the entrance at the camp, and over a slight ditch that lay just ahead of that and went for a little while longer, where they reached the edge of their territory. Further would lead them straight into FlowerClan territory.

FlowerClan leader Cricketstar had said that he had suggested to RockClan that they take charge in their position in the forest, but did not urge them to attack TreeClan head on, as they did half a moon ago. More discussion of the issue would be discussed at the next Gathering.

"Hey, watch it!" Sandyfur murmured to Yellowpelt as she slipped by him closely.

"I wasn't even touching you, furball," she replied quickly before picking up her pace a bit and going in front of him. She and Stripedtail often bickered with Sandyfur and teased each other, but the arguments were never serious.

"Wait, be quiet," Midnightpaw said suddenly with a hushed tone. "I smell something unfamiliar." Responding to this, Yellowpelt opened her mouth to better catch scents.

"I smell it, too…" Hawkfur agreed. "Smells like rogues, nearby…watch your step." Hawkfur turned right and led the group further using flicks of his black tail, with silent steps and flickering blue eyes.

Yellowpelt could clearly smell cats that had no particular clan scent now. She whispered, "I think the scent is getting-"

Before she could finish the thought, a rogue cat came bursting out of the bushes in front of them. He was a young-looking dark brown tabby with olive green eyes, and looked just as surprised to see them as they were him.

After a brief moment of silence, Sandyfur hissed. "You know, you're on our territory?" Sandyfur's golden-blond fur was standing on edge, his hackles raised. Yellowpelt's hackles were up as well.

The cat flinched at Sandyfur's words. His green eyes were wide and his fur bristling. The look in his eyes seemed to be constantly changing, from fear to shock to confusion, then one moment a sudden look of anger, with his claws sheathed. Darkbranch noticed this and signaled something to Midnightpaw with his tail.

Hawkfur remained calm. "What is your name?" he asked the rogue. Though he appeared tranquil, his eyes were watching the mysterious tom closely.

He seemed to have been jolted out of deep thought. The rogue glanced over at Hawkfur, fear, anger, and defiance all surging in his pupils. "Rattail," He responded after a moment.

Hawkfur's tail twitched. "That a warrior name? You don't smell like you're from you're from a clan."

The cat's eyes burst with rage. "That's because I _was _a clan cat! I was exiled!" he growled at Hawkfur, shrinking back with his fur still standing, sticking up even more than before.

"Exiled from where?" Darkbranch looked curious now.

The rogue opened his mouth to respond. But then paused and looked over the cats, once again considering if he should answer. Then he realized it probably wasn't smart to anger the cats he had invaded the territory of. Yellowpelt's tail twitched in impatience while waiting for an answer.

"I was…_we _were exiled from FlowerClan."

"'We'?"

"A few other toms and I. My friends, sister, and I." his eyes became dull with sadness.

Yellowpelt was interested. "Why were you exiled?"

The rogue seemed to have regained a lot of his anger. "For almost nothing! For _seeming _like we were going to leave the clan!"

Darkbranch tilted his head to one side. "Were you going to?"

The cat looked up, insulted by the comment. "We are loyal to our clans! Well, we _were _loyal to our clans…but that didn't matter to Cricketstar."

"Rattail, please explain."

"Cricketstar is making strange decisions about his clan. He's all over the place! Assigning dangerous, serious missions to some cats, and making threats to send others out on a whim! It's almost as if he's…_cleaning _out his clan of his least favorite warriors." The rogue spat with disgust and his eyes were filled with rage.

"'Dangerous, serious missions'?" Yellowpelt asked.

"Yes, having some cats spy on another clan."

"Which clan?" Yellowpelt queried.

The rogue's eyes had a flicker of amusement. "Namely, yours,"

Yellowpelt let out a little gasp when she realized something. "Was one of the cats silver-furred?"

"A tom?" the rogue asked back.

"Yes, a thin tom…"

"With blue eyes?" the rogue had another flicker of amusement. "And a sense of arrogance?"

"Yes! The one Stripedtail and I caught!"

"He was Swiftfoot. A spy." the rogue answered calmly.

Yellowpelt's fur bristled at the thought of a spy in TreeClan camp. "That mangy furball! When I get a chance, I'll-"

"Yellowpelt, remain calm." Hawkfur said. "We need to sort this out before acting. Thank you for informing us of this, Rattail."

Rattail looked down. "Not a problem, really..." his fur bristled. "As far as I'm concerned right now, an enemy of FlowerClan is a friend of mine. I'm sorry for entering your territory, it won't happen again." With that, the rogue turned and went through the bushes.

His cold words chilled Yellowpelt. But she shook it off and looked at Hawkfur, who turned to face the patrol. "We are going to go back to camp, and I will report this to Thinstar. Try not to let too many cats know, we don't need any unnecessary confusion and anger."

Yellowpelt felt a pang of sorrow for the rogue. How hard it must've been to have been exiled for the wrong reasons! When they reached camp, Yellowpelt went straight for the warriors' den, deciding that Stripedtail would be the only cat she would tell about the rogue.

"Stripedtail!" She dashed for her friend. "I have big news!"

"What? What?" Stripedtail stood up.

"Shh…I don't think I'm even supposed to be telling you this yet, but we met up with a rogue on the patrol!"

"Really?" Stripedtail's eyes widened.

"He was exiled form FlowerClan! He said he wasn't the only one either; he was among a few!"

"No way!" Stripedtail exclaimed. "Did he say why he was exiled?"

"Well…he looked pretty angry…and he said that it was unfair, that the reasons were totally unjustified." Yellowpelt shifted her paws. "I feel bad for him. I know Cricketstar has done a lot of things but to his own clan…?"

Stripedtail looked her in the eye. "Well, maybe the rogue was lying. Maybe the 'unjustified' reason just seems unfair to him."

Yellowpelt looked at her, now searching her memories, reevaluating Rattail's movements. He was so scornful, and he said he used to be loyal…

* * *

Stripedtail awoke suddenly. She raised her head slightly and saw a cat sneaking out of the warriors' den.

_The same thing from last night…_

Stripedtail followed the cat out of the den quietly and into the shadows of the rest of the camp. The other stepped into the moonlight and revealed a pelt of yellow fur.

_Yellowpelt!_

Stripedtail followed Yellowpelt out of the camp and into the forest. Stripedtail was trying to guess where she was going. Suddenly, Yellowpelt paused.

"If you wanted to follow me, Stripedtail, you could've just asked."

Stripedtail could've sworn her blood froze in her veins. "I…just wanted to know where you're going…that's all."

Yellowpelt turned around. Stripedtail was surprised to see that there was no anger in her eyes. "You can follow, its fine. But don't tell anyone where I'm going, okay?"

"Why not?"

"Because Thinstar or Hawkfur would have a fit if they knew what I was doing."

"Well, where are you going?" Stripedtail flicked her tail.

"Remember that rogue I told you about a couple of days ago?"

"Yes…"

"Well, I've been meeting with him and talking with him about what's going on with FlowerClan. And taking care of him and his friends a bit…"

"What do you mean?" Stripedtail was confused and looked into Yellowpelt's eyes for an explanation.

"She means…" a voice called from behind the bushes. "That my sister is sick. And Yellowpelt's been very generous." Stripedtail instinctively stepped back and raised her hackles.

"It's okay, he won't hurt you," Yellowpelt stepped closer to the brown tabby tom. "Stripedtail, this is Rattail. He was exiled from FlowerClan. And he knows why RockClan attacked us."

Stripedtail looked up at him, surprised. "So…it's safe to assume that FlowerClan did have something to do with it?"

His eyes flashed. "FlowerClan had a lot to do with it. You probably know what Cricketstar said; that he did not suggest that RockClan attack you like that? Well, he _forced _RockClan into doing it because Cricketstar still had slight hold of RockClan form that one battle moons ago."

"Why didn't he just have FlowerClan do it?" Stripedtail asked.

"Because he didn't think FlowerClan would make it through the battle, because he had exiled more warriors than he had planned to."

"Why did he exile warriors?"

Yellowpelt answered for Rattail. "Due to all the spies Cricketstar sent out to spy on _us, _he got paranoid and thought some of his warriors were planning to leave FlowerClan for TreeClan,"

"And he thought if he made us seem like we were exiled for some horrible reason, no clan would want us," Rattail continued, practically hissing his words. "And thanks to him, my sister caught graycough and there is no medicine cat to treat her!"

"I've been finding herbs and taking it to Rattail to help soothe her, but I don't know what helps graycough itself." Yellowpelt looked at Stripedtail. "Tomorrow I'm going to tell Thinstar and Crazyeyes and maybe they can help." Yellowpelt touched her tail to Rattail's flank to try to reassure him, but he still looked lost in his worries.

Stripedtail was unsure of trusting these rogues, but stepped forward towards Rattail. "Don't worry; I'm sure they'll help. Your sister will be fine."

"I'm going to go back to camp, Rattail. I'll be back tomorrow." Yellowpelt brushed by his flank when she walked away from the rogue with Stripedtail.

* * *

**I made graycough up. It's like my version of whitecough, and later there might be redcough (my version of greencough). I think I could've come up with soemthign more clever though...(bonks head)**

**Byebye. Going to go listen to Fall Out Boy. (Me heart Fall Out Boy. And Gorillaz and Panic! At The Disco, but I digress.)**


	3. What Does It Mean?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. I am neen-ja!**

**A little more for anyone reading. It's a really short chapter, but it shows you a little bit of what's going on in the clan.**

**Chapter 3: What Does It Mean?**

Frecklepaw searched through his ingredients, looking for poppy seeds and a certain type of mushroom. When he found what he was searching for, he turned to Crazyeyes.

"These white mushrooms help fight off graycough, and the poppy seeds are for the kit's sore throat. Plus, I set aside some yarrow earlier in case he has a fever." Frecklepaw set the ingredients down in front of his mentor.

"Right! Good. Take those to Sunnywing's kits. Icekit has graycough."

"Does Dewkit have graycough as well?"

"No, not yet," Crazyeyes twitched his tail towards the exit of the medicine cat's hollow. "Hurry up, Sunnywing says Icekit's sore throat is making him twitchy."

"Hurrying!" Frecklepaw stepped out of the den and went quickly over to the queens' den. Sunnywing was nursing her two kits, one was black with gray flecks, and the other was golden colored. She was licking the golden one.

"Icekit seems slightly feverish," Sunnywing looked worried for her sick kit.

Frecklepaw tried to make Icekit eat the mixture, who was persisting and waving a tiny little paw in complaint.

"Go on, Icekit, eat it," Sunnywing nudged her kit. "Sunnywing looked up at Frecklepaw. "Are there any other cats who have graycough? Tallheart died from it so recently…we can't handle an epidemic in the middle of leaf-bare."

"Everything will be fine, Sunnywing. We just have to find the last of the mushrooms before next snowfall."

Sunnywing nudged her kit towards her. "But Icekit is so young…"

"Crazyeyes and I will make sure nothing terrible happens. Icekit will be fine, I promise." Frecklepaw left the nursery and met up with Darkbranch out side.

"Frecklepaw, have you seen Midnightpaw? If she went out to hunt, I think she would be back by now."

"I haven't seen her, Darkbranch. I will tell you if I do."

The black tom walked off, seeming a little worried to Frecklepaw. Frecklepaw thought it wasn't worth worrying over.

But Frecklepaw remembered with a pang his talk with Midnightpaw that one night.

_She said she was uncomfortable in the clan…but that doesn't mean she would…_

Frecklepaw stopped in his tracks. What was StarClan's most recent message…?

_A cat of your own will leave at midnight, and a flash of silver will cross the field._

Frecklepaw searched his thoughts. Did the part about midnight mean Midnightpaw? And what's that part about silver mean?

"Hi, Frecklepaw!" Yellowpelt walked over to Frecklepaw with a bounce in her step. "How are you?"

"I'm fine…listen Yellowpelt, did Midnightpaw ever say anything to you about leaving the clan?"

She never said anything to me, period!" Yellowpelt let out a purr of amusement. "I have to go talk to Thinstar. 'Bye!"

Frecklepaw went out the entrance, thinking about Midnightpaw. Had she really left? If she did, would she come back?

_StarClan, please don't let me be right…_

_

* * *

_

**So short. I know. Deal with it.**

**Byebye.**


	4. Friendship

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. Can you touch your tongue to your nose?**

**I probably won't be updating daily like this. I just want it to get going a bit.**

**Chapter 4: Friendship**

Stripedtail waited for Yellowpelt to come out of the leader's den, basking in the bright sun, something unusual for the middle of leaf-bare. She was informing Thinstar about what she had talked about with Rattail. Stripedtail never thought in a hundred moons that she would see Yellowpelt work so hard for a rogue she hadn't met before.

Finally Yellowpelt stepped out. Stripedtail stepped in front of her. "Well? What did she say?"

"She said she wants to talk to Rattail, and I should go tell him that she'll be coming his way later with some other cats." Yellowpelt flicked her tail to the other side of camp. "I was going to go see him now. Would you like to come with me?"

"Yes, of course," Stripedtail didn't mind seeing the rogue, and could see Yellowpelt was becoming sort of friends with him. But when they were at the camp exit, they were pulled aside by Darkbranch.

"Have either of you seen Midnightpaw? I haven't seen her yet this morning, and she doesn't usually go out too early…"

"She'll probably come back later, Darkbranch. Every cat wants some alone time every now and then." Yellowpelt seemed anxious to leave.

"I agree, don't worry Darkbranch." Stripedtail followed Yellowpelt out of the camp.

After they had been walking quickly for a few fox-lengths, Stripedtail turned to face Yellowpelt. "If you don't mind my asking, Yellowpelt…"

"Yes?"

"Why are you so intent on helping Rattail? You don't usually…go to lengths like this."

Yellowpelt looked straight ahead. "I feel bad for him is all. And I know his sister, we were friends as apprentices. But now I know why I haven't seen her lately. Poor Earthbrook…"

"Yes, I remember Earthbrook as well…how severe is her graycough?"

"Moderately so, but if she gets help soon she should be able to recover without repercussions." She stopped when they had reached the hollow where Rattail, the other rogues and his sister had stayed. Rattail immediately came from behind the dry bush that protected the hollow.

"Yellowpelt! What are you doing here now? You usually come later."

Yellowpelt meowed a greeting. "I just wanted to let you know, my leader and medicine cat and probably some other cats will be coming soon to check out your situation and talk to you about FlowerClan."

Rattail looked behind Stripedtail and Yellowpelt. "Is that them now?"

Sure enough, behind them were Thinstar, Crazyeyes, Frecklepaw, Hawkfur, Shorttail, and Snowpelt.

Thinstar nodded to Yellowpelt. "Thank you, Yellowpelt. You and Stripedtail can go back to camp now." The two headed back that way.

* * *

**Well, that's it for today. I can smell something cooking in every direction in this story, but that's just because my pre-written chapters are farther along. I don't want to write everything first, though, because I'm open to suggestions in my reviews.**

**Review. DO IT.**

**Byebye.**


	5. Silver Crossing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. Ziggazigga ah.**

**I bet you were wondering when the old prophecy would rear it's head again! It's coming true! Note: you will not understand what the hell I'm talking about with this prophecy if you have not read the last chapter of the first TreeClan story.**

**Chapter 5: Silver Crossing**

Stripedtail picked up the scent of a chipmunk and tracked it up to a couple of tail-lengths away, watching it through the bushes. She shifted the weight in her feet, preparing to pounce, inching slowly closer. She inched and inched, until she was at perfect pouncing distance, and pushed off of her feet.

"Hey TreeClan cat!" a tom's voice rang out suddenly. Stripedtail twisted in surprise in midair and landed very lopsided. She whipped around and met up with dark blue eyes and a silver-furred face.

"You!" she said angrily. "That FlowerClan tom I chased off!"

"Hello, my name is Swiftfoot, formerly of FlowerClan. You are Stripedtail, I believe?" he flicked his tail in greeting, remaining perfectly calm.

Stripedtail hissed at him. "You're on our territory again! Go away before I drive you out!"

Suddenly though, Stripedtail comprehended what he said and softened her eyes and voice a bit. "Did you say you were _formerly _of FlowerClan? Did you get exiled?" With a pang, Stripedtail remembered Rattail and Earthbrook.

"No, I broke off of the clan. Things were getting more than crazy, and Cricketstar is acting so suddenly, I decided it was better to quit before he exiled me."

"Oh…" Stripedtail looked down and fidgeted her already fidgeting paws uncomfortably. Suddenly, she stopped and looked up at him. "Waaaiit…you don't mean…you want to join…"

He finished for her. "I would like to join TreeClan!" His voice was hopeful and cheerful.

Stripedtail stared at him in surprise. She shrank back a bit, unsure of what to do or say. "Uh, I, uh…um…" She straightened up. "I will show you back to our camp…you can talk to our leader when you get there about…this." She thought the words that came out were a little clumsy, but turned back the way to camp and signaled to him with her tail to follow her. They went around the ditch, now water-filled form snow that had melted slightly. Swiftfoot was inspecting his surroundings as quickly as he could in order to keep up with Stripedtail. When they reached the thorny bushes that showed that TreeClan camp was close up ahead.

Stripedtail didn't know how much Swiftfoot would be passing this area, so she turned around to give him a tip. "Be careful for the thorns, they stick out more on the bottom than on the top or middle. You could lose leg fur."

"Thanks!" Swiftfoot seemed cheerful, and in Stripedtail's opinion, a little too cheery for someone who had just left his birth clan, hopefully (in his case) for good. Stripedtail led him inside camp.

Cats turned and stared at her and Swiftfoot. Stripedtail took a deep breath and tried to ignore the colorful sets of cold, curios eyes all around her. She assumed that the only reason the TreeClan cats weren't attacking or protesting was because they must've figured that the unfamiliar FlowerClan cat had a reason to be led into camp directly by Stripedtail.

Stripedtail flicked her tail towards Thinstar's den. "That's where Thinstar is…you might like me to come with you…"

"I'll be fine, thank you though." The brave, silver-white furred cat strolled calmly to the leader's den. Stripedtail decided to watch him just to make sure he would be okay. But when she saw his confident stride, she was almost sure Thinstar's understanding nature would unsure he would be alright. That was, until Swiftfoot had gone through the entrance and Yellowpelt padded out of the den and met face-to-face with him, their faces not a mouse-length apart. Yellowpelt immediately hissed at him. "What are _you _doing here?"

He kept his composure. "I'm here to see Thinstar about joining your clan." He said nothing more and walked past her and inside the den. Yellowpelt opened her mouth to protest, but did not get the chance.

* * *

**I refuse to say "Yellowfur out".**


	6. Not In Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. I despise small talk.**

**G-g-gasp! Romance-y lovey dovey! Ooooh! **

**Chapter 6: Not In Love**

Spikefur grabbed a mouse off of the fresh-kill pile and looked proudly at the fat rabbit that he added himself. He headed towards the warrior den to see if Stripedtail was there, but she was off, probably hunting. Spikefur sat down next to his sister.

"So... think they're going to do about Stonepaw?" Spikefur asked her.

"I honestly don't know. Even though he's blind I'm sure he'll eventually become an important part of the clan. He can smell things we can't." Yellowpelt was sitting eating a finch.

"That's pretty optimistic."

Yellowpelt flicked his tail with hers and took another bite of prey. "You know I'm right, though!"

"Yeah, yeah you probably are." Spikefur looked at her happily gulp down her dinner. "So who are you in love with?"

Yellowpelt choked on her mouthful. "Wait, what?"

"I can tell by your mood that you have a special someone now." Spikefur nudged her shoulder playfully. "Tell me! Who is it? Come on!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You're never so happy and optimistic, and never so… not sarcastic. And you only get that happy eating when it's a water vole."

Yellowpelt finished off her bird. "Stop talking nonsense. I'm not in love with anyone in TreeClan like that, and I don't need something like different-clan relationships mucking up my brain and affecting my skills." Yellowpelt stood up with her head high.

"Denial…" Spikefur purred with amusement.

"I'm going hunting. You can join me when you stop making things up." Yellowpelt turned around, her tail held as high as her head. "I'm not in love with any cat," she lied.

* * *

**So short. Good point. _But I don't care._**

**It's obvious who she's in love with. But if you don't know...then, uh...um...tell me you don't and I'll tell you.**

**Wouldn't it be funny if I was actually like that:D If you don't know who she's in love with, you'll have to wait for more signs.**


	7. Liar

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. What if the hokey pokey really _is_ what it's all about?**

**Most of you know me by now, but allow me to introduce myself randomly. I am Yellowfur, a female and I have a wide range of interests, which I normally like to talk about, but I don't have the finger power tonight. In my fanfics I often have a recurring theme of causing physical or mental harm to my characters. Meh heh, I'm mean. **

**Read. And review! **

**Chapter 7: Liar**

Yellowpelt padded out of the warriors' den and across camp. She was going to go out hunting to wake herself up completely, and stretched her limbs as she strolled past the empty fresh-kill stump.

"Hello, Yellowpelt!" Swiftfoot padded up in front of her.

She walked past him and ignored him. She still didn't think Thinstar's letting him stay was the right decision and didn't see why she would ever agree to letting a FlowerClan cat join the clan. Yellowpelt heard Swiftfoot calling after her, something about getting off on the wrong foot, and wanting to be friends. Yellowpelt walked out form the overhang of branches at the entrance of TreeClan camp.

_What was Thinstar thinking? He's a former FlowerClan cat! He could attack us, betray us, or maybe he's a spy! Honestly…_

Yellowpelt wondered for a second why she was trying to convince herself so much of this. She padded away form TreeClan camp and away from the thorny bushes. She caught a scent of mouse, but ignored it, thinking it was stale.

"Yellowpelt, please give me a chance!" Swiftfoot had followed her out of camp.

"Why?" Yellowpelt challenged him.

"Because I want to fit in to the clan! And I think you and I could be very good friends, if we try a bit."

Yellowpelt sighed. "I can't…"

Swiftfoot must've noticed the change in her mood. "Please, why not? I know my being formerly of FlowerClan must have something to do with it. I used to be a spy of sorts, but-"

"A 'spy of sorts'? You were truly a spy! No way around it!" Yellowpelt could feel anger rising. Anger not for her, but for someone else…

"What did we do to make you so angry?"

She sighed again. "…Rattail."

Swiftfoot looked at her emotionless, his formerly twitching tail suddenly still. "Rattail? You met up with Rattail?"

Yellowpelt looked him in the eye accusingly. "Yes, I did. Your clan exiled him! And his sister!"

"Yes, Earthbrook, too…" Swiftfoot still had no detectable emotion. "And a few other cats you haven't met up with yet…"

Yellowpelt's eyes widened. "A few other? What has your clan been doing?"

"Look," Swiftfoot stepped forward. I have a legitimate reason for leaving. Rattail _was _exiled. But probably not for the reason he told you."

Yellowpelt twitched her ears in disbelief. "He said you exiled him because you thought he was a threat!"

"And he was!" Swiftfoot responded without missing a beat.

Yellowpelt felt herself fill with anger. "He said he had loyalty! And I bet he did!"

"He didn't. Not an ounce!" Swiftfoot argued.

Yellowpelt's hackles were raised. "Well, he's starving! His sister is sick! Rattail says he never did anything to deserve to be exiled! And you're lying to me right now!" Yellowpelt hissed.

"He's the liar, and you shouldn't believe what he said! Rattail, Earthbrook, and their friends were a mouse-length away from turning against Cricketstar violently!"

Yellowpelt had heard all she could bear to hear. She turned around and ran back into the forest as fast as she could. She ran past the damp ditch and kept running until she reached the shelter where Rattail was. He came out from behind a bush immediately to greet her, but looked puzzled when he saw the aggressive, furious look on her face. "Yellowpelt? What's wrong?" he stepped forward cautiously.

"Swiftfoot said you're lying about being exiled for the wrong reason!" Yellowpelt stepped forward and in front of his face. He was slightly taller than she was, but this didn't affect her. "Are you lying to me? Were you disloyal to your clan after all?"

"_Swiftfoot?_ What? Why were you talking to him? I was not disloyal! He's the liar!" Rattail touched Yellowpelt's flank with his tail. "You believe me, don't you?"

Yellowpelt shrank back. A lot of her anger had left, leaving her with confusion and sadness. "I…don't know _who _to believe anymore!" Yellowpelt turned and ran off again. Before she reached the ditch, she almost bumped right into Frecklepaw, who was coming towards Rattail's shelter with a mouthful of herbs.

"Oh! Yellowpelt, hi! I was just about to take these herbs over to Earthbrook, she's really getting better, you should see…" Frecklepaw trailed off as Yellowpelt ignored him, and he watched her run back to camp.

* * *

**'Kay bye.**


	8. Midnight Leave

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. Stop grilling your underpants!**

**Happy Halloween, peoples! What are you all going as? I'm going as vampiric Pete Wentz. Yes, yes, oh yay.**

**Sorry to keep you waiting for this chapter. I'm petsitting for two dogs and a cat right now... the cat's name is Bob, and I swear that cat is so effing cute it hurts sometimes. He's got a little bobtail and a head that moves around that funny. Plus he doesn't listen to my authority, which (very lucky for him) I find somewhat ah-dorable and Caribbean Crunch treat-worthy (Mmm. Sounds delicious, doesn't it?)**

**Chapter 8: Midnight Leave**

Stripedtail followed the fast-moving patrol back to camp, the patrol also consisting of Darkbranch, Largefoot, Puddlemist, Spikefur, and Claypaw. Earlier, Stripedtail could feel the fear coming from Darkbranch, for this particular patrol was not made for hunting or patrolling borders, but looking for Midnightpaw. She still had not returned the following day; the clan and especially Darkbranch felt that a search patrol was more than necessary.

This was the patrol that confirmed the sad and surprising news: for whatever reason, Midnightpaw was no where to be found. Another patrol went out in the morning, and Midnightpaw had not been found in either patrol. In the morning patrol, other clan cats were told to keep a look out for Midnightpaw, and there had been no word yet from any clan, including TreeClan.

When the group turned into the camp, Stripedtail observed the rest of the group. Largefoot went towards Thinstar's den. Claypaw went to the apprentices' den, Puddlemist went quickly back to the warriors' den, obviously anxious to rest after a long, emotionally exhausting patrol. Stripedtail felt incredibly sad when she saw a disappointed Darkbranch walk slowly back to the warriors' den. Stripedtail knew that Darkbranch was extremely close to his apprentice, almost like a father.

Stripedtail whirled around when she felt something touch her flank, but relaxed when she realized it was just Spikefur.

"Sad, isn't it?" Stripedtail asked Spikefur.

"Midnightpaw's leaving? Yes, very…"

"Maybe she didn't leave, maybe it was something else." Stripedtail commented.

"It could be…" Spikefur did not sound very convinced, and Stripedtail could tell he was sure she had run away. But he turned his brown eyes straight into Stripedtail's amber eyes. "Um…there's something else, Stripedtail. About Yellowpelt."

"Yes?"

"Have you noticed anything different about her?"

Stripedtail twitched her tail. She had spent a lot of that morning comforting her friend, who was confused and hurt about what Swiftfoot said. "Like how?"

Spikefur smiled slightly. "I think she's got a crush!"

Stripedtail forced a smile, though she knew Spikefur's ignorance of what came out of Yellowpelt's latest meeting with Rattail was obvious. "Yes, she does."

Spikefur smiled wider. "I knew it! Who is it?"

His last sentence made Stripedtail freeze. "_Why did I have to say something? Why didn't I play dumb?! Thinstar is helping Rattail out, but if it got out that Yellowpelt liked a rogue…"_

"Well? Who?" Spikefur jumped slightly on his paws.

Stripedtail looked around the camp. "I'm not actually sure…but I can tell she likes someone…"

Spikefur's tail suddenly froze after constantly twitching (in its usual Spikefur manner that Stripedtail found attractive). "You don't? Huh, I thought you would know…my sister is a mystery sometimes…well, I'll find out one of these days. I'm going to go into get some fresh-kill and get some rest. Care to join?"

Stripedtail touched her tail to his shoulder. "Thanks, but I'm going to go see how Frecklepaw is doing. I'll see you later." Stripedtail dashed off to the medicine cat's den. She met up with a pair of worried orange eyes in an instant.

"Stripedtail!" Frecklepaw had a look of panic in his eyes. "The prophecy came true! It came true!" He spoke quickly, almost inaudibly.

"What? What do you mean? Why is that so bad? Why are you panicking?"

"Well, the prophecy was 'a cat of your own will be leave at midnight, and a flash of silver will cross the field'! Midnightpaw left, and Swiftfoot has joined the clan. He's got silver fur!"

"Yes, but I don't see why you're panicking so much about the prophecy coming true," Stripedtail was trying to make sense of the twitchy medicine cat apprentice.

"Well, we got a new prophecy last night as well. And it's…scary!" His fur was bristled in fear, and he reminded Stripedtail of one time when he was a kit and said something to make Tawnythorn angry.

"What is it?" she queried, already afraid of what she would hear.

"_The flowers climb the tree, choking it off. The brook will dry up and wither away."_

Stripedtail scanned her mind for a meaning out of what Frecklepaw had said. She looked up at Frecklepaw. "Do you have any idea what it's supposed to…?"

Frecklepaw shook his head in response, looking quite worried.

Stripedtail touched her tail to his shoulder. "Well, don't worry about it yet. You'll figure it out with Thinstar and Crazyeyes." Frecklepaw said nothing in response and turned and walked away.

* * *

**BOO.**

**Next chapter: Gonna need a _homage_!**

**My brother helped me think of the prophecy... he always does. I'm bad at that kind of thing. Aw man, there's romance, prophecy stuff, what else am I _not _good at? Okay, besides sports! Why are you picking on me? I'm good at angst... you know, I worry if it's healthy for me to be so good at being hideously mean to characters in my fanfics. **

**And celebrities, I can be hideously mean to them, too!**

**'Kay bye.**


	9. Shadow Den

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. The Department of Redundancy Department will be back after these messages.**

**Okay, I'm mostly unblocked. Writer's block, I mean. What did you think I meant?

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Shadow Den**

Stripedtail followed the quiet patrol also consisting of Sandyfur, Puddlemist, and Yellowpelt. For the past few days, since she had last talked to Rattail, Yellowpelt had acted like nothing was wrong. It slightly worried Stripedtail, but she decided that Yellowpelt would talk to her when she was ready.

When Stripedtail thought abut it, she hadn't seen Rattail, his sister Earthbrook, or any of the other exiled cats. Nor had any other cat in the clan. This presented a problem, as Stripedtail remembered that Earthbrook was ill and needed herbs that TreeClan was providing. But Stripedtail figured (or at least hoped) that she had gotten somewhat better if she and her brother had retreated to somewhere else in the forest.

The patrol stopped suddenly when it reached a small, thin creek. The miniature river, known as Middle Brook (it marked the middle of the forest where PondClan and TreeClan's territory met), was not big enough for fish to swim in and was easily waded across. It was better for a refreshing drink than for fishing.

"We should go up to Shadow Den. That's where the territory stops." Puddlemist said. Shadow Den was the gathering of rocks and boulders at the end of Middle Brook. There was open space inside, between all the sun-tanned rocks. The creek flowed through it, and into PondClan's territory on the side. No one clan owned Shadow Den, and no clan cats inhabited it. It was said there were a few rogues once before Stripedtail was born that stayed in it for a very short time. They left the forest completely, and all clans assumed that Shadow Den was not fit for living. Though it seemed to be defendable against the weather, it was probably filled with snakes or rats.

"We all know where the territories stop and begin!" Sandyfur snapped. "Let's just go on top of Shadow Den for a little while and then head back. We won't be noticed."

Sandyfur led the way down the slight hill that Middle Brook flowed and climbed nimbly up the rocks that represented Shadow Den.

Yellowpelt paused for a minute with her forelegs on one rock and her hind legs on another. "Hey, what are all of those?" She signaled with her head to a strange-colored pile on the ground.

Stripedtail jumped down two small rocks and landed on the large, flat, plateau-like stone that held whatever Yellowpelt was signaling to. Stripedtail looked at it in disbelief. She craned her dark-striped head around and shouted to the others her findings. "It's a big pile of… dead snakes!"

Yellowpelt sprinted down to join her. "What the…? Why?"

Stripedtail poked the pile just to make sure all of the snakes were dead. They were rather small, but they were venomous. There were at least five in the pile. "I have no idea. This is weird. Looks like someone went hunting for something… different."

Yellowpelt turned her head suddenly. "Do you smell that? It's Rattail!" Stripedtail couldn't identify the many feelings she saw in Yellowpelt's dark blue eyes.

Stripedtail opened her mouth to absorb the scents. "Yes… but it's stale. He probably just came by here to do some hunting or something."

Yellowpelt said nothing in response and went back up the way she and Stripedtail came down. Stripedtail followed. When they got up, the first thing they saw was Puddlemist's bristling and her tail twitching. Sandyfur was standing over a small tom, unfamiliar to Stripedtail.

"Who are you? Where are you from?" Sandyfur demanded.

"I… uh…" the tom looked to be Stripedtail's age, though he was shorter than her and Yellowpelt. He also looked rather scared.

The tom straightened up, trying to look brave in front of the group, his large eyes flashing. "I'm an exile from FlowerClan. I'm hunting." His tan, thick fur was standing on end in a few places. "My name is Rockpelt."

Sandyfur stood still, saying nothing for another moment. "Well, goodbye Rockpelt. We must be going." Sandyfur signaled to the others to get going back the way they came.

Yellowpelt turned around before starting off. "Are you friends with Rattail?" she asked. The tom nodded in response.

She mentioned nothing more of Rattail. "Okay, then. Watch out for snakes, Rockpelt. I think there are a lot around here."

"I know. There are." He responded, looking slightly dazed.

When the group had gotten well on their way back to TreeClan camp, Puddlemist spoke up. "Did you smell all of those other scents?"

Stripedtail shook her head. "No, how many were there?"

"A few. Rattail, Earthbrook, that tom we just met, and others."

"More rogues?" Sandyfur said. "There are getting to be quite a few. I hope FlowerClan gets their act together. Because when it's said and done, they're all scrambling."

"Which would make for an easy downfall, should something happen." Yellowpelt commented.

* * *

**Foreshadow-y.**

**'Kay bye.**


	10. Slip

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. If you don't have anything nice to say about somebody, come sit right here by me.**

**I'm sorry for the slow update.**

**Oh, and if any of you are fans of TreeClan (I'd be surprised, though if there were many) you can check out the mini oneshot I did for it, The Twenty Truths of TreeClan. It is 20 truths style, a new style I've gotten myself addicted to. It can be found in my profile, or in the Warriors section (it might be easier for you just to go through my profile). **

**Now, I will shut up and let you read.**

Chapter 10

Spikefur wandered up the side of Middlebrook. He was out to get some hunting done, and figured he'd check out what animals are out around the little creek. So far no scents popped out at him, only stale rabbit scents that lingered after probably already being caught.

_What's this?_

A fresh unfamiliar cat scent! Spikefur pricked his ears up, suddenly very aware of his surroundings. He ran farther up the brook, ignoring that his gut instinct was telling him otherwise. Another unfamiliar cat scent caught his senses, then another, and then another! He pushed himself faster up the creek with some unidentifiable sense of urgency. Before he knew it, Spikefur had broken into a run, his yellow fur cold against the biting winter wind.

Spikefur jumped across the small river and onto a tiny, wet, gray boulder, swiftly keeping his balance as he landed. He pushed off of it and continued his run down until he reached the clump of rocks; Shadow Den.

He kept his nose on the boulders, keeping track off all the strange smells flooding his nose. Thoughts went quickly through his head.

_What are all these new cats doing around here? Shadow Den isn't really anyone's territory, I guess, but it's still close to ours and PondClan's! Are they rogues or from a clan, or-_

A jolt of shock shot through Spikefur's body, stiffening his fur and spine and paralyzing him, his front right paw in the air in mid-step. His brown eyes were as wide as they could be. He had stopped dead at the crag that was the opening for Shadow Den. Because, Spikefur's dark brown eyes were met with a dozen other cat eyes staring back at him.

One cat in the den hissed. This brought Spikefur back to reality. He turned right around and dashed away as fast as he possibly could. He didn't bother to check to see if any other cats were following him. He just ran on a direct path for his home camp.

When he was halfway there, he was blocked by a pair of dull green eyes.

"You!" Spikefur shouted, louder than he meant it to be. "I mean, Rattail! Uh, sorry! Are those…were those…cats…EH?" Spikefur's eyes were wide, questioning Rattail.

Rattail's eyes widened for a minute then shrank back to normal. "What cats? There is no one in Shadow Den. My fellow rogues are residing elsewhere, not on your territory."

Spikefur stared at him for a moment. But then, he straightened his legs out and nodded his head. "You're right, Rattail. I remember you saying that already… sorry about the trouble!" Spikefur flicked his tail towards his camp. "I guess I should be going back."

"Yes, I suppose…" Rattail searched Spikefur's face.

"I mean, I've taken too much time already! See you later. And feel free to pay us a visit!" Spikefur left Rattail and headed back towards TreeClan camp. The last thing he caught was a look of satisfaction on Rattail's face; Rattail was completely convinced that everything was okay in his world.

Spikefur, however, had an even larger, if slightly different sense of satisfaction. He had other emotions and thoughts, too. As he did not once mention the words "Shadow Den" in their short conversation once.

* * *

**The plot thickens. For I am writing it, and I command whether it resemble a light, fluffy, thin soufflé or like a flat, gray cinderblock, to it's thickest content! Muahaha!**

**Okay, I'm done. ****Did I spell "soufflé" right?**

**More reviews are_ always welcome _(hint hint).**


	11. Fight or Take Flight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. Got postcards from my former self saying "how you been?"**

**Uh... this is different. It appears tonight we have a FlowerClan point of view. Interesting.**

**Chapter 11: Fight or Take Flight**

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under Thornstone." Cricketstar declared. He watched as FlowerClan, the clan he was raised in, grew up in, and was now leader of, slowly trickle out of their previous places and under FlowerClan's Thornstone. Thornstone was a large boulder with thorny, usually flower-covered vines at the slightly narrower base. But it was winter, and a few dead buds were all that remained on the sharper, more vicious-looking bare vines.

Rednight, the unusually small tom that was the deputy, climbed up and stood beside Cricketstar. The medicine cat Silversky and his apprentice, Cloudpaw were directly at the base.

"You may all have your own ideas of why I am addressing you," Cricketstar called out. The muscular tom paused (though he was leaner than usual as of late).

Nightwind, a black she-cat, spoke during his pause. "Yes, speak. Where is Swiftpaw?" Her yellow eyes bristled with pure anger. "Tell me, Cricketstar. Where is my brother?"

Nightwind's apprentice, a small silvery-white she-cat named Wingpaw, also spoke. "He was exiled just as Rattail, Earthbrook, Rockpelt, Bloodtail, and Stemfur all were! What did they even do that was so terrible?!" Wingpaw's slight voice was rising.

"They leaked information to other clans! That is very dangerous at a time like this, when our clans are on constant edge and threat of war!" Cricketstar's pale fur stuck on end. He was trying to remain calm as not to further upset the worried apprentice, but was losing his temper.

"Swiftfoot was with you constantly! Was it really worth it?!"

"Yes, Cricketstar…" Yarrowclaw, the oldest queen and Cricketstar's sister, had a dull sadness in her eyes. "Was it really worth it?"

Cricketstar paused, his fur still bristling. He didn't really know how to reply.

"Don't question that!" Rednight said angrily. "These cats gave out information to enemy clans that could potentially destroy us! Do you not realize that?"

"I gathered you here under this rock to address something else, about the exiled cats from our clan."

Murmurs of surprise rose from this. The cats didn't what else they could be talking about the exiled cats.

"I have gotten word of the exiles forming their own 'clan' on their own little 'territory'..." Cricketstar practically spat his words. "We need to bring down these traitors before they take up anymore undeserved territory, stolen prey, and wasted breath!"

The cats looked worried. They seem to already know what he was going to say, but did not no any alternatives, nor how to convince Cricketstar if they did.

Confirming their fears, Cricketstar spoke once more. "We move at dawn! This 'clan of the Shadow Den' will fight or take flight!"

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapters.**

**Reviewing makes me a happy panda.**


	12. Panic at the Shadow Den

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. Sitting in a honeymoon.**

**Wow, I really needed to update this. Sorry for the wait!**

**This chapter is a bit gruesome at the later part. So, now you're warned. So, now read.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Panic at the Shadow Den**

Yellowpelt, Spikefur, and Stripedtail all sat in a corner in the warriors' den, Spikefur occasionally talking about his successful hunting that afternoon. Yellowpaw, as she usually did for her brother, nodded and appeared to be fully interested in his chattering. She usually did listen to him fully, but sometimes put on an interested face if she had anything else on her mind. Stripedtail usually just enjoyed spending time with Spikepaw, no matter what he was talking about.

Today, though, Stripedtail had her mind on something else. When Spikepaw had come back with the news of cats he discovered in Shadow Den, the leader discussed it privately with the deputy and a couple of other high status warriors. But it did not seem urgent that they have the former FlowerClan cats leave; in fact, it seemed as if Thinstar wanted them to stay as long as possible before the next Gathering, when she would have to tell the other clans of the FlowerClan rogues' newfound whereabouts. Tonight, Stripedtail's mind was focused on what these new rogues would do for a home when FlowerClan probably chased them out of Shadow Den.

"Stripedtail! Stripedtail!" Yellowpaw's frantic voice pulled the brown tabby away from her thoughts. "The patrol's back! Something's wrong! Come!"

Stripedtail's eyes widened. She couldn't think the clan needed another emergency right now! But Stripedtail went to investigate with Yellowpaw and bounded out of the den.

Rainclaw, Tawnythorn, and Redpelt stood in the middle of the clearing, by the fresh-kill stump. Tawnythorn and Redpelt were breathing hard but had no injuries.

Rainclaw was speaking. "It's true! We're not making this up! They were attacking and their whole clan was there! We need to go back and fight!" Rainclaw's voice was unusually high for a tom's. It was also almost always happy, but now a loud combination of worry and determination masked any trace of happiness. "We're not lying!"

"Rainclaw, calm down! I know you're not lying!" Thinstar quickly replied. She didn't even bother to get on top of Deadtree to address the TreeClan cats. "We are going to protect those rogues! Darkbranch, Yellowpelt, Stripedtail, Rainclaw, Tawnythorn and Redpelt are coming with me to Shadow Den! Largefoot, stay here and take over! Send out a patrol to make sure no FlowerClan cats get into camp!"

"Wait? What's' going on?!" Stripedtail demanded. She whipped around frantically. Yellowpelt had already left her side and was walking quickly towards the group led by Thinstar.

Darkbranch addressed Stripedtail quickly. "FlowerClan is attacking Shadow Den! We have to go help." Stripedtail followed Darkbranch and the leaving patrol.

They dashed through the thorny bushes and by the ditch, half-filled with snow and half-filled with the usual tan dirt. Stripedtail passed these parts of the woods what must have been more than dozens of times, but now that there was so much trouble in the forest between clans and even cats within their own clans being unfairly punished to the point of exile, even the thorny bushes seemed to want to fight, ready to reach out with thorny claws and grab a passing cat.

In a quick moment, the cats had reached Middlebrook. They went down and reached Shadow Den. Without wasting any time, the cats filed in, one by one, through the small cracks leading into the cave. Stripedtail was the last one in. As she watched the other cats slip through, she realized that the TreeClan cats were already at a disadvantage: no trees. They could fight on their own, of course, but this was a major setback, especially in a such a sudden emergency where they didn't know the amount of cats or exactly who they were and needed their special technique to aid them.

Finally, Stripedtail dove in, her heart beating fast. She heard yowls of anger and pain. It was dark inside, but Stripedtail's amber eyes adjusted to it almost immediately. Tawnythorn was trying to get a good claw rake on a dark gray tabby tom. Redpelt was pinned under a light gray she-cat and Rainclaw was about to free her. Thinstar grappled with a black she-cat whose yellow eyes blazed with fury.

Stripedtail whipped her head around in search of her best friend. Where was Yellowpaw?! But suddenly, Stripedtail spotted her, fighting the claws of the large Thinstar leader, Cricketstar. Yellowpaw already had a nasty cut on her right shoulder but appeared to be giving Cricketstar some wounds of his own. Stripedtail dove in to help her friend. Right before she joined the fury of claws and teeth, she saw Rattail lying on the ground beside them.

Yellowpaw finally got a good grip with her claws on Cricketstar's shoulder. Stripedtail took the opportunity to jump forward and sink her teeth in his neck. She could taste his blood in her mouth as she held on. Stripedtail could hear his screech as he tried to struggle free. After a minute, he went limp and Stripedtail let go.

When she pulled back, she realized that his fighting claws had done more to her than she realized in the heat of the moment. Her front legs and chest were battered with small cuts all over. None were serious or deep, but now that the adrenaline rush was gone, they were very painful.

Stripedtail gazed at the scene around her. Two FlowerClan apprentices and one warrior ran screeching out of the den. Cricketstar continued to lay still, a puddle of blood around his neck. Two Shadow Den rogues were in the middle of the den, looking in a daze as their injuries dripped blood. Thinstar murmured something to Redpelt and Tawnythorn, and they promptly turned and ran with all the speed they could muster out of the den. Rainclaw was leading to Rockpelt to sit down, who was bleeding profusely from his side.

Yellowpaw had just nudged Rattail awake. He awoke with a jolt, and jumped up despite his nose bleeding and the claw marks on his back being red with leaking blood. He dashed over to another figure lying on the ground; a brown she-cat.

Rattail nudged her. "Earthbrook! Please speak to me!" He frantically whispered into her ear.

The petite she-cat stirred. She opened her eyes and looked at her brother with the same green eyes he had. She panted and was bleeding even heavier than Rattail was from her chest. "Rattail… I am…"

"Save your energy!" He murmured. Then the tom turned in a panic to Yellowpaw. "She needs help! Cobwebs! Do we have cobwebs?!"

Yellowpaw whipped around and got some from a small crack. "Yes, the ones I gave you the other day. Use them quickly!" Rattail grabbed them and pressed them up against Earthbrook's wound.

"Help is on the way," Thinstar said to Rattail. "We sent out for our medicine cat and his apprentice. They should be arriving very soon."

"Protect these pathetic traitors all you want!" A pained voice came from behind them. Cricketstar stood unsteadily, blood dripping from his mouth. "Your little warriors made me lose a life tonight. But I won't stop doing what I think is right for the forest!" With support from the black she-cat, the two were the last FlowerClan cats to leave the makeshift den.

An instant after they left, Crazyeyes and Frecklepaw bounded into the den, their mouths full with supplies. Tawnythorn, Redpelt, Badgerpaw, and Dappledpaw all followed also with herbs, cobwebs, and anything else that could be used to help.

Crazyeyes investigated the scene within a minute. He began giving orders. "Redpelt, Tawnythorn, cobwebs for the two rogues in the center! Dappledpaw, Badgerpaw, you two also give cobwebs to any TreeClan cats that need it!" Crazyeyes started over to Earthbrook and Rattail. "Frecklepaw, have her eat some poppy seeds." Crazyeyes nudged Rattail away and used new cobwebs to try to stop the bleeding of Earthbrook's injury. "Yellowpaw, can you help Rattail get some cobwebs on-" Crazyeyes stopped suddenly when he turned and saw that Yellowpaw was injured as well. "No, you're cut, too! Who isn't-"

"I'm not seriously injured!" Stripedtail quickly answered.

"Nor am I," Thinstar put forth. "I have small cuts on my abdomen, but I am ready to help where it is needed."

Crazyeyes nodded. "Thinstar, you can help Rattail. Rockpelt is being accounted for… and Stripedtail, you help Yellowpaw."  
"Are we taking back injured cats that are able to travel to our camp?" Tawnythorn asked, turning away from a dark brown tom with very light blue eyes.

"Yes, back to our camp. Immediately into my den. There will be supplies in there if you need some."

"But we don't know what herbs do what!" Badgerpaw quickly protested.

Frecklepaw turned from Earthbrook. "Poppy seeds are for pain and shock. Cobwebs stop bleeding. I'm not sure if we have much of anything else, ask Cedarpoppy. She was formerly the medicine cat." Badgerpaw and Tawnythorn nodded, leading the two toms out.

Darkbranch emerged from behind. He was carrying an unconscious Midnightpaw by the scruff. "Midnightpaw was in the back! She doesn't appear to be too injured, I think she just got knocked out." He paused. "I'm taking her back to camp."

"Go ahead," Thinstar nodded to Darkbranch.

Yellowpaw padded away from Stripedtail and over to Rattail. She said nothing, just sitting next to him and nuzzling his shoulder to comfort him. He looked off into the distance.

* * *

**The wait won't be as long for the next chapter. The pace will also be a lot slower.**

**It would be most appreciated if you would review this story. The reviews, my soul feeds on them! I need them to supply the life, supply the energy, supply the very blood that flows through my veins! Okay, not really...**

**BUT reviewing is really good.**

**Oh, and just to let you know, the temptation to name this chapter "Panic! at the Shadow Den" was awful. But, the exclamation point didn't make the cut. Like a bad auditioner for American Idol. Oh my, it's already started! Whatever, the only ones I care about are Lakisha, Sir Baldy Bald, and the young guy anyways. (I can't remember the names for the guys...)**


	13. Nonplussed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. _W_ to the _A_ to the _R_ to the _R_ to the _I_ to the _O_ to the _R_ to the _S_.**

**I think you'll like this one.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13: Nonplussed**

Stripedtail walked out of the warriors den into the weak daylight. It was the morning after the rogues of Shadow Den were attacked by FlowerClan and defended by TreeClan. The air felt unnaturally still, even though it was windier than usual, making it feel colder than it actually was.

Stripedtail knew that Midnightpaw was sleeping in the apprentices' den. Though the other apprentices were comfortable with Midnightpaw back where they thought she belonged, some of the elders and warriors frowned upon it. Stripedtail felt no problem with this. But Midnightpaw was the only Shadow Den cat that was residing somewhere other the medicine cat's den. The four toms, including Rattail, and Earthbrook were in there.

Stripedtail helped herself to a mouse. She was hungrier than usual lately. Stripedtail was going to see Frecklepaw the previous day, but she didn't get the chance. Since Frecklepaw probably hadn't eaten the previous night, Stripedtail brought him a rodent, too.

"Frecklepaw, I brought you breakfast." Stripedtail playfully flicked her tail over his left ear. "If you don't take a break and eat, I'll flay you!"

He purred in amusement and immediately started in on the mouse. "What did you need to see me for?" Frecklepaw looked up at Stripedtail with his big, innocent-looking orange eyes. In the background, two toms play-fought despite injuries from last night's battle.

"I've been feeling… funny lately. And I'm hungry. I don't think I'm sick, though." She stood up after another bite of her mouse. "What do you think?"

"I need to inspect you," Frecklepaw said. Stripedtail let him, as she stared at the two toms from Shadow Den. One had long brown fur and the other was a tall, dark tom with light, ice blue eyes. They playfully batted each other, being careful not to hit any of their cuts.

"Um…" Frecklepaw mumbled. "Um. I need to talk to Crazyeyes. I'll be right back." The jumpy apprentice darted into the back of the den.

The toms turned around suddenly, as if suddenly realizing Stripedtail's presence. "Hello!" The tall tom said. "I'm Coldeye. I'm a friend of Rattail. This is Longfur, he's impolite."

"I was _going_ to introduce myself!" The other protested. "We thank you and your clan very, very much for basically saving our lives." He bowed his head to Stripedtail.

"Oh, it's no problem!" Stripedtail insisted. "We couldn't sit back and let you get terrorized by FlowerClan! They won't hurt you again!" Stripedtail declared, her eyes determined.

Crazyeyes emerged. He glanced under the standing Striepdtail, then pulled back quickly. Nervously, Stripedtail took a bite of her mouse. Crazyeyes looked her in the eye, her mouth full. "Stripedtail, you're pregnant."

Stripedtail spat out her breakfast, Crazyeyes jumping back to narrowly avoid getting hit with the chewed up food.

"I AM?!" Stripedtail shouted.

"_QUIET_!" Rattail came out and hissed. "You'll wake Earthbrook!"

"I am?!" Stripedtail whispered.

"Looks like it." Crazyeyes twitched his tail. "Who's the father?"

"What father?" Rattail was confused.

"Whose father?" Yellowpelt walked into the den.

"Her father," Longfur nodded to Stripedtail.

"What about her father?" Yellowpelt looked accusingly at Longfur, her dark blue eyes glaring.

"Nothing about my father!" Stripedtail stomped her right forepaw.

"Then why'd you say 'father'?!" Rattail got angry.

"MY KITS' FATHER, IDIOT TOM!" Stripedtail blurted.

Silence filled the crowded den.

"You're having kits?!" Yellowpelt's eyes widened, and she looked excited. She dashed over to Stripedtail. "Who's the father? Oh wait, right. I know. I know!" She raised her eyebrow suggestively. "It's my brother, isn't it?"

"It isn't late enough to tell how big the litter will be," Crazyeyes said to Stripedtail. "You remember to eat, okay?"

"Oh, and they'll be born right into newleaf!" Yellowpelt sounded breathless. "That's so romantic!" Stripedtail looked at her, surprised. "They'll be so pretty! They'll have your amber eyes and Spikefur's bright fur, with dark stripes from your fur. Or something pretty like that!"

Stripedtail was speechless. Yellowpelt never cared about romance, beauty, eloquence…

"Why don't you go tell the father?" Yellowpelt's voice interrupted her thoughts.

Stripedtail nodded. "I will!" She breathed.

"Tell what father about what?" A soft voice came from behind. The cats in the den stopped and turned around, and they saw Earthbrook emerge from deep in the den. Earthbrook had shiny, brown striped fur, and a pretty triangular face with green eyes similar to Rattail's.

"Earthbrook! Don't walk around! You need to rest!" Rattail insisted.

"I'll be fine. My injury isn't as bad as you think. You worry too much." She walked over to her brother and licked him on the shoulder. Earthbrook had a noticeable limp.

"Oh! Then you will be okay!" Yellowpelt darted over and licked Earthbrook on the ear. "I'm so glad this morning!"

Frecklepaw watched the other cats gather around Earthbrook. He thought the prophecy over. _'The flowers will climb the tree, choking it off. And the brook will dry up and wither away.' The brook… but Earthbrook looks like she will be fine! _Frecklepaw got lost in thought. _What could the prophecy mean?

* * *

_

"Hey, uh, Spikefur!" Stripedtail walked to the male tom, who was chasing an elusive butterfly similarly to a kit, in the sunny comfort of a grassy clearing. The grass was sparse and most of what was left was dead, but it still gave off an air of comfort.

"Hi! What's up?" He playfully sprinted over to his mate.

"I have good news!" She said, pushing enthusiasm.

"What?! What?!" He got excited, twitching his tail to the left.

"I'm pregnant!" She waited for his excited face.

His mouth dropped. "THAT'S GREAT!" He paused. "Oh, wait, are they mine?! Right?!"

"YES, they're yours, silly!" She batted his ear.

He got so excited that he play-tackled Stripedtail. She rolled him off of her and onto his side. Suddenly, he stiffened and stood up straight. "Um… I don't want to play too rough with you… if you're…"

"Right. Of course." Stripedtail shook out her thick fur, which was sprinkled with bits of cold, browned, dead grass. She thought a little play-fighting would be fine, for a little while at least, and was disappointed.

"I'll be going back to camp now, I guess. Splendid news, Stripedtail!" Spikefur stiffly walked off.

Then, a few seconds after he was out of sight, she heard him shout, "I'M GOING TO HAVE KITS!" Stripedtail purred in amusement as a flock of birds flew out of the trees in surprise.

* * *

**I'll take suggestions for kit names. 'Cause I got nothing.**


	14. Brook

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. For shame.**

**Again, slow updates and writer's block plague me... I'm sorry! (-cries and is emo-)**

**Chapter 14: Brook**

"Are you going to be joining the nursery sometime soon?" Yellowpelt asked Stripedtail playfully.

"Yes. Soon. The same answer I gave you the last five times!" Stripedtail snapped, even though she was being playful as well.

"Soon like when?"

"You're really anxious to get me away, aren't you?" She turned to Yellowpelt and purred in amusement.

"Nooo! I just want to know what time of your pregnancy you have to go to live in the nursery!" Yellowpelt bounded after Stripedtail; they were both on their way out of the camp for a hunting trip. "I want to know about it. _I've_ never been expecting kits! It's so fascinating!"  
"Why don't you have kits of your own?" Stripedtail queried. "If you're so eager to know!"

"I don't have a mate. I don't think I want one, either!"

Stripedtail snorted as they made their way past the dead thorny bushes. "Sure, you don't have a mate!"

Yellowpelt stopped in her tracks. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Yellowpelt, you're so in love with Rattail! You shouldn't deny it anymore, because everyone can see it!"

Yellowpelt's blue eyes widened. "What?! You're jumping to conclusions!"

"Yellowpeeeellllllllt…."

"Okay! Fine! So what if I am?!" Yellowpelt behaved as if she was caught crossing territory borders.

"It isn't an accusation! Don't be defensive. So you're in love. Big deal! I am, too!"

Yellowpelt sighed. "So why does it feel like I _should_ be defensive about this relationship for some reason?"

Stripedtail paused. She knew why, but she didn't want to stress Yellowpelt… if she told Yellowpelt that some cats might look down on the relationship due to Rattail's FlowerClan heritage, Stripedtail knew there was a good chance Yellowpelt would end the romance immediately. "Maybe… I know! You're just getting used to romance is all! Your mind isn't used to you accepting love! You just need time." Stripedtail knew she sounded a little fake, but thought Yellowpelt would accept that.

The yellow she-cat's tail flicked to the side. She knew Stripedtail well enough to know when she was hiding something, but decided not to push it. "Whatever. Believe what you wish to. I'm going to go visit R-… Redpelt. She's stressed with her apprentice."

Stripedtail snorted in amusement as she walked Yellowpelt walk away.

* * *

Crazyeyes sat alone in his den. He had just received a new message from StarClan. He had a hunch what most of meant, but the puzzle still wasn't fitting together.

_Birth, love, death… all await the clan down the trail._

Birth… Stripedtail was pregnant. That was one piece. Death… could lit be… Earthbrook? No, she was recovering better than anyone had imagined, after both an illness and an injury. And love?

_What the…?!_ Crazyeyes shook his throbbing head. _How should I know about the clan's love lives? That's not my job! I guess there's nothing to do but just… open my eyes. _But Crazyeyes was still slightly afraid. _Death… of a cat? Of a kit? Of a CLAN? _

Crazyeyes narrowed his eyes and looked up at the midnight sky. "You're not making this easy for me…" He muttered under his breath.

"Who're you talking to?" Frecklepaw asked.

Crazyeyes jumped. "Frecklepaw! Don't surprise me like that! I'm talking to… uh… no one. What is it?"

"I can't sleep," Frecklepaw stared at him, unblinking, and flicked his tail.

"As per usual…"

"Did you get a message from StarClan? Maybe I can help interpret it. Did you?" He widened his orange eyes.

"Yes… I did. And I'm worried." Crazyeyes paused. "'Birth, love, death… all await the clan down the trail'."

"Stripedtail's having kits!" Frecklepaw pointed out enthusiastically.

"Yes, but I don't have enough information on the ominous 'death' part!"

"And Earthbrook seems fine…"

"Again, yes. She will make a full recovery, I'm almost sure. Death… maybe another Shadow Den cat is sick and we don't know…?" Crazyeyes looked at the ground in confusion. "I don't know if it's one cat, or two, or a clan, or a forest! I need to know more about that part!"

"And love?" The small-sized apprentice looked up at him.

"I don't know much about the relationships between cats. I haven't a clue who's in love and who isn't. And to tell the truth, until we figure out the more serious part of that prophecy, I couldn't care less."

"Maybe I can help you out there…" Frecklepaw mumbled. "I could look around. You know, be your 'clan eyes'.

Before he could answer, his eyes popped wide open. "WAIT! The prophecy before that… something about the brook drying up…? But Earthbrook is _fine!_"

"Maybe there's a different brook!" Frecklepaw brightened up.

Crazyeyes took this into consideration. "Maybe… the cat doesn't necessarily have to have 'brook' in their name. Time for some critical thinking!" The brown tom's tail shot straight in determination. "Brain storm time, my apprentice!"

They both paused to think, and Frecklepaw purred (he loved brainstorming with Crazyeyes).

Frecklepaw gave a little jump. "Who lives near a brook?"

"We do," Crazyeyes shook his head. "I'd rather not think about us drying up and withering away… anything else?"

Frecklepaw sighed. He didn't have much more. "Maybe… someone with bleu eyes… like a brook?" But even Frecklepaw shook his head as soon as the words left his mouth.

Crazyeyes perked up after a short moment of silence. "I know! I have something! Who _acts _like a brook? Who reminds you of a river?"

"Like… rushing?" Frecklepaw put forth.

"Okay, better idea. What words make you think of a brook?"

"Rushing," Frecklepaw said again.

"Flowing…" Crazyeyes pondered.

"Light?"

"Energy? Like, water gives you energy? Energetic, maybe?"

"Bubbling?"

"Fresh?"

"Cool? Cold?" Frecklepaw was talking fast now.

Crazyeyes shut his light gray eyes for a few seconds, and then opened them. "Okay, let's go back. 'Rushing'. Good one. That's as good as anything. Who rushes? Who is always on the move?"

"Badgerpaw?" Frecklepaw thought of the young she-cat; Tawnythorn's apprentice. "And she's 'bubbling', 'fresh'. You know her… she and Tawnythorn are complete mismatches…"

"Who else?" Crazyeyes seemed uncertain on settling on the idea of the innocent, happy-go-lucky Badgerpaw.

"Spikefur? Again, he's also energetic, bubbling, fresh…"

"But 'flowing' or 'cold'?" Crazyeyes snorted.

"I'm trying!" Frecklepaw whined, clearly hurt by Crazyeyes shrugging off his ideas.

"I know, I'm sorry…" After his short apology, another silence hung around them, in the shadowed space behind the medicine cat's den.

Crazyeyes raised his head again, as if hesitating to voice his thought. "What about… Yellowpelt?"

Frecklepaw back fur rose without his realizing it. "NO! She would never dry up and wither away just like that!" He defended his friend. "You know her!"

"Exactly…" Crazyeyes said. "She fits it… rushing? She trains a lot."

"Not 'flowing'!" Frecklepaw insisted.

"Energetic, fresh… she isn't hyperactive, but you and I both know she has energy, and plenty of it. Bubbling? She's got her wit about her. 'Cool, cold'." Crazyeyes shrugged. "You know her. Don't cross Yellowpelt… she'll rip you apart." Crazyeyes chuckled.

"It's not funny!" Frecklepaw went back into the den. Crazyeyes just watched him leave.

* * *

**Uh-oh. (sings-) She'll rip you apart! She'll rip you apart! EW! (-stops singing-)**

**Constructive criticism encouraged.**


End file.
